Sonic And The Secret of Tails
by ScorpTails9001
Summary: Tails is sixteen now, lots of problems, lots of drama, maybe a bit of romance, I will let you figure it out.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of a New life

Sonic and the Secret of Tails Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life "It's a quiet day on Earth. Birds are chirping, fish are swimming, and Sonic is nowhere in sight." Tails thought to himself as he fixed up his planes. He, being 16 now, meant he had a LOT of responsibility now. But just then… "Hey little buddy." Sonic said. "What's up?" Tails growled. He hated when Sonic said 'little buddy'. It pissed him off. His size was always a sensitive subject. "Sonic. What. Do. You. Want?" Being sure to emphasize every word with a hint of hatred. "Just wanted to see what was going on. Don't be so uptight. And I just wanted to invite you to the party tonight." Sonic told him. "I politely decline." Tails said with an edge of acidity in his voice. "I hear Cream's gonna be there. Maybe you could try to get lucky with her, if you know what I mean?" Sonic said in a suggestive voice. That did it. "SONIC YOU SICK, PERVERTED, BASTARD OF A HEDGEHOG!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT CREAM IN SUCH A WAY! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO" "Tails, what are you talking about?" Cream said as she walked into the hanger. Those words took the rage right out of him. "Oh nothing Cream." Tails said hastily. "Absolutely nothing." He said. "Were just talking about the party." "You're going too? Yay!" she said excitedly. "But I heard screaming. No words, but I could hear the sounds and you sounded quite upset about something." Tails thought for a second, and then said, "Oh that, oh, that was just me getting upset over dropping a wrench on my foot. By the way, what are you doing here Cream?" "Delivering those parts you wanted me to get you Tails." She said in a curious way. Her voice always helped calm him down. "So you'll pick me up at seven?" she asked. "Yeah Cream, seven sounds good." Then Cream walked away very happily. "So, what were you saying Tails?" Sonic said to Tails with his tone oozing with smugness. "Probably rethinking what you said eh, little buddy." "Sonic, get the HELL out of my house!" Tails screamed at him. "Aren't you testy today?" Sonic said. Tails threw a wrench at his head, and it hit him right on the forehead. "Mother of fuck Tails! What the hell was that for?" Sonic yelled after a large bruise appeared on his forehead. "I said, OUT!" Tails yelled. "OK, OK, I'm going! Sheesh man, give a guy a break." Then he ran off. "Finally, I can get back to work." Then he grabbed the parts and started working. An hour later, he picked up his last tool and put it inside his toolbox and headed for the shower. Tails liked taking showers, especially lathering his twin tails with shampoo. He was just drying off when there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell is that?" he asked himself as he wrapped a towel around his mid-section. As he went to the door he glanced at the clock. 6:00 it read. "Who is it?" he asked as he stared through the peephole. "Dr. Jonathan Light, head of Light Ind." the man said. He was a large man with a white lab coat and a pince-nez on the bridge of his nose. "I'm here to speak with you Miles." He said. Tails opened the door. "What do you want to ask me?" Tails said with a hint of annoyance. "I was in the shower when you knocked on the door man. So WHAT DO YOU WANT!" "I am here to ask you, if you want it done, to have your true power awakened." He said as if nothing was wrong. "I know that you have seen the strength of your friends after their awakenings, and many of them have reached their final forms. I also know that you have been going through a rough point in your life, adolescence and such, and I wanted to extend a hand to you." He finished. "What will happen if I go along with this?" Tails asked with eagerness in his voice. "FINALLY! Someone on my side! Someone who will strengthen me incredibly!" Tails thought to himself happily. "Well, we will set up a time to go and have you come over to my lab. At said time to get you into the machine, I will activate it, and your power will be awakened. Simple as that." He explained in a matter-of-fact manner. "How about tomorrow at let's say… 10:00 A.M." Tails inquired hopefully. "Alright then, 10:00 it is then." Light said happily. So after that Tails decided to dawn one of his best suits and after dawning his best suits he headed down to his private car collection and decided to take his custom car that looks like a cross between a Bugatti Veyron, a SSC Ultimate Arro, and a Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo with the speed of all three combined plus a nitro booster, 5,000 pounds of body armor, missile-proof windows, hidden mini-guns, missile turrets, laser cannon, the weapons of which are hidden inside the car's hyperspace inventory generator in case of emergency. He grabs the keys for said vehicle, opened the garage's door, listened to the purr of his specially designed engine, and tore out to Cream's house.


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Sonic and the Secret of Tails Chapter 2. The Party Tails arrived at Cream's house in record time, pulling up to her house at 6:50, and then walking up to the door with a mixed bouquet of orange blossoms, roses, lilies, and freesia. Tails knocked on the door, waited for just a moment, then Vanilla, Cream's mother, answered. "Hello Tails," she said "you're early, what's the rush?" "If I may intrude upon your hospitality for just a moment Miss Vanilla, may I come in and see your lovely daughter before heading out with her in my just completed custom car." Tails said smoothly. "Alright Tails, you may come in for a moment." Vanilla said. "Thank you Miss Vanilla." Tails said, and then quickly kissed her hand. Vanilla said to him, blushing, "Oh Tails, aren't you such a gentleman. Cream, Tails is here." "WHAT! He's here already? I thought he would be here later. Oh forget it! Tails, I'm in the living room." She said, surprised. "Hello Cream…whoa!" She was wearing the shining red silk dress that he bought for her 16th birthday earlier that year. All her distinctive curves of her body were accentuated perfectly, from the tops of the shoulder straps down to just above her knees. He had it specially designed so it would have a tail hole that he knew would work perfectly with her frame. "You look ravishing Cream. Compared to you I might as well be wearing rags." "Thanks Tails, you look incredible." She blushed. "Where did you get that suit?" She inquired. "This?" he thought for a second, and then said, "Oh yeah, I got this from a small Italian tailor, cost a good amount of money, but the finished product is nice isn't it?" "Well, it does fit you very nicely Tails." She said with an unbelievable softness in her voice. The sheer sound of her voice made him feel lightheaded. "Um, Miss Vanilla? We've got to get going now." "Okay kids, have fun." she said. "Have her back by midnight or earlier okay Tails?" She had the look of a mother who was protective of her child and had known that her child was growing up and was near the time when they leave. "Don't worry Miss Vanilla, I will have her back before you know it OK?" he said to her very calmly. "Okay Tails, you two have a good time." "Thanks. Goodbye." Tails took Cream by the arm and walked her out to the car. "Whoa, nice ride." She said surprised to see the custom car. "How fast can it go?" "772 mph, not counting the speed boost if I activate the nitro. Is that fast enough for you Cream?" he said in a sly voice. "Oh yeah, that is definitely fast enough." He opened the scissor door for her, then hopped in, put the key in, and tore out. 5 minutes later they entered the driveway to the Special Forces Gala at the Disney Hall. "By the way, I really like the flowers Tails." She drew a long breath, enjoying the scent of the combined flowers. Tails handed the valet the keys saying to him, "One scratch and you may very well be paying for it with your life." Then he paid the valet his fee plus a generous tip. When they entered the hall, Tails went up to the person at the desk and said to her, "We have invitations from GUN agents Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Omega-123, check under Prowler and Malon." She checked in the book then said, "Oh, Mr. Prowler and Ms. Malon, you two are on the VIP list, I'm sorry sir, mam." She led them to the main hall then said to them, "Have a good time sir, mam." Then she left them to tend to other guests. The hall was full of celebrities and near-celebrities, has-beens, and never-wases. People flocked around Miles Prowler, multi-billionaire mechanic, inventor, investor, and weapons mogul. But just then, "Heeeeyyyy little *hic* buuuuuddy." Sonic approached them totally drunk out of his mind. "Sooooooooo, what's up bitch?" He says to Cream looking at her with that look that he gives Tails when he is as drunk as he is now. Tails says to him, "What the hell did you call Cream punk?" "I wasn't talkin' to her, I was talking to you, BITCH!" He tries to grab Tails, but Tails grabs his wrist and twists his arm around behind his back in a very painful position. "Who the hell you calling bitch huh!" Tails said, enraged at Sonic's gall trying to grab him. Sonic spin-dashes him off his back and tries to light-dash him, but Tails dodges it and then pulls out his specially designed GunBlade from his tails and tells Sonic, "Any closer and you're going down." "You don't have the guts to do it!" He said with a noticeable slur. Tails knew that shooting at Sonic with rounds was futile due to his speed, but he could use Chaos Energy for a faster and more precise attack. So, with power embedded in his voice, he said, "CHAOS SLASH!" He slashed the GunBlade with lightning-fast speed and precision, releasing the energy at just the right moment, and the blast became a crescent and his Sonic square in the chest, ripping apart his suit, and sending him flying backwards into the wall. "SONIC, I QUIT!" Tails yelled at him, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE SCUM! A LOWLY SLAVE! I AM TIRED OF BEING INSULTED, MY DEEDS GOING UNNOTICED! I HAVE SAVED YOUR LIFE COUNTLESS TIMES AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? SO GOODBYE SONIC! I QUIT!" Then he got as far as the door when Cream grabbed his arm and said to him, "Don't go Tails, I need you." She gave him a look of pure need that tugged on the very sinews of his desire, his need and her need intertwined. Then she did something very unexpected, she grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. Tails heart rate went through the fricking roof, and then melted into the kiss, going from kissee to kisser. After about 5 seconds, they broke apart, looking longingly into each other's eyes. Then Tails said, very much flustered, "Uh Cream, I gotta go." Then he walked off with her, arms locked as they got the car. 5 minutes later, they arrived at Cream's house. "So, uh, bye Tails." She said after they reached the house. Then after she went inside, he knew what he had to do; he activated the car's computer and said, "Call Light." He looked at the clock, 11:30 it said. "*groan* Who is it?" he asked groggily. "It's Tails. Get the machine ready. I'm coming over." Then he hung up and sped on.


End file.
